Обсуждение участника:Kuzura
--Dentor (talk) デントロ 19:56, февраля 17, 2011 (UTC) Моя бессонница меня когда-нибудь убьет. Сижу и думаю. Есть нормальное расширение форума, или было, может его поставить? Так получится уж сильно кастрированная фигня. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 23:38, февраля 17, 2011 (UTC) Вижу работа в полном разгаре?[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 17:08, февраля 18, 2011 (UTC) Ясно. А почему у вас вики называется Нарупедия, а в лого написано Naruto Wiki?[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 04:50, февраля 19, 2011 (UTC) А не легче было просто лого подправить? Хотя вы не ищете лёгких путей=)[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 10:43, февраля 19, 2011 (UTC) Мда. Понятно.[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 15:02, февраля 19, 2011 (UTC) Вижу викия окончательно прогнила рекламой. Что за "спонсорские ссылки"? Это же реклама! Которая меня достаёт: и по правому боку, и наверху, и внизу. Спаммеры задолбали.[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 17:24, февраля 19, 2011 (UTC) Ну да, кажется ты не настроен на разговор со мной.[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 12:43, февраля 22, 2011 (UTC) Да, а ИП как определяется? По регионам что ли?[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 14:00, февраля 22, 2011 (UTC) Да, на заметку: у меня компом кроме меня и другие люди пользуются. Я вообще забил на всё, ноги откинул и играю в сетевую.[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 14:07, февраля 22, 2011 (UTC) Гляди здесь * * За одно и шаблончиком новым похвастаюсь. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 12:01, февраля 19, 2011 (UTC) Если что, то 316384194. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 13:01, февраля 19, 2011 (UTC) Файл:Wiki-logo-ru.pngФайл:Wiki-logo-ru.png Не спи - замерзнешь! %) --Dentor (talk) デントロ 10:11, февраля 20, 2011 (UTC) Он уже готов --Dentor (talk) デントロ 01:55, февраля 22, 2011 (UTC) Подложка Честно говоря, на Ледопедии подложка отвратительная до блевотины. (Я прошу прощения, но это факт. Первая подложка, которую я делал, была намного лучше, но и она не фонтан.) Кроме этого, она еще и тайловая — это ужас! Есть в твоем предложении минусы — много Наруто. Поясню наглядно: Наруто Наруто Наруто Наруто|----------------|Наруто Наруто Наруто Наруто Наруто Наруто Наруто Наруто| |Наруто Наруто Наруто Наруто| |Наруто Наруто Наруто Наруто Наруто| |Наруто Наруто Наруто Наруто Наруто| |Наруто Наруто Наруто Наруто Наруто| |Наруто Наруто Наруто Наруто| | На самом деле, ключевых персонажей не очень много, им вполне комфортно можно уместить. Можно сделать так: Наруто, развернуты лицом влево| |Саскэ, развернутый лицом вправо Это один из вариантов. В дополнение к этому можно немного отдекорировать фон: украсить пучком света, фактурой, орнаментом. Можно немного иначе сделать. Например, помещаем слева или справа огромное изображение Наруто, который выглядывает из-за статьи, и если отыскать кошерный кадр, то можно и пальцы на лист статьи приделать, будто он её держит. Еще вариант. Можно изобразить команду №7, она не такая уж великая. Еще один групповой вариант может выглядеть как команда Акацуки. Можно поместить хвостатых демонов, их тоже не много. У меня еще куча вариантов в голове крутится, все не описать. Ты, пожалуйста, подумай еще. Может где пример увидишь, приличный. О синоби Говоря о синоби можно подразумевать ниндзя. Вот, что нам говорит Тангорин о синоби и о ниндзя. История ниндзя очень интересна, был период, когда они даже служили императору. Как и в «Наруто», ниндзя селились отдельно, кланами, обучали профессии с рождения. (Это не шутка. Люльку с ребенком стали близко к стене, при раскачивании люлька ударялась о стену, так ребенок учился группироваться.) Мы вполне можем использовать ниндзя в качестве синонима, и мне кажется, что английский вариант несколько некорректен, ибо оригинальным наименованием будет все равно синоби а не ниндзя. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 14:49, февраля 22, 2011 (UTC) Загляни сюда. Я докачаю сегодня всю галерею. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 19:35, февраля 22, 2011 (UTC) На 90% фан-арт. Зачастую с Девианарта взято. Но это не самое главное. Есть материал, а векторы я могу свои сделать. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 01:14, февраля 23, 2011 (UTC) Хотел предложение внести. Что если нам категоризировать эпизоды таким образом: *Эпизоды **Эпизоды «Наруто» **Эпизоды «Наруто: Ураганные хроники» ((疾風伝) где ( — легенда, библиография, описание жизни, летопись или хроники), а ( — ураган, шторм, буря). Официального перевода до сих пор нет, а английский довольно близкий по смыслу.) или Эпизоды «Naruto: Shippūden» Мне кажется, список их четырехсот компонентов будет великоват для одной категории. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 11:37, февраля 23, 2011 (UTC) Наименование статей с дзюцу Прямой перевод дзюцу - искусство, средство, техника. Будет грамотным использование таких вариантов: *Дзюцу Плаща-невидимки *Плащ-невидимка (дзюцу) *Дзюцу «Плащ-невидимка» Объясню почему так. Мы, как более или менее грамотные люди, попытаемся воспользоваться термином верно, т.е. оставим оригинальное наименование «дзюцу» (с понятной целью), но переведем вторую часть. Что получится при полном переводе: *Техника Плаща-невидимки *Плащ-невидимка (техника) *Техника «Плащ-невидимка» В первом случае мы даем целостное описание понятие, во втором традиционное для Вики с дополнительным пояснением (чтобы многозначные термины разделить), в третьем даем термин и его наименование. ИМХО первый вариант благозвучнее, в нем нет всяких перегружающих его знаков (типа скобок или кавычек), выглядит довольно неплохо визуально. Ко всему прочему, наименование разряжено прописными буквами, которые также перетягивают на себя внимание и делают текст дакоративнее (и мы можем писать грамотно, без англицизмов). --Dentor (talk) デントロ 11:55, февраля 23, 2011 (UTC) Может быть нам пора подать заявку на связку викий и переименование? А то , en:Naruto. А так законнектим. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 12:43, февраля 23, 2011 (UTC) Ой, а переименование-то уже сделано. Ы-ы-ы-ы. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 12:43, февраля 23, 2011 (UTC) Странно. Не работает только испанская и португальская. Но так прописывается. *w:c:mortalkombat:es:Mortal Kombat (2011) *w:c:mortalkombat:pt:Mortal Kombat (2011) Это после последнего обновления так? --Dentor (talk) デントロ 13:41, февраля 23, 2011 (UTC) Ты где-то не там смотрел. :) w:c:naruto:Hokage. Сарутоби - третий, пятый - Цунадэ. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 17:43, февраля 23, 2011 (UTC) Блин, и ты тоже. w:c:bleach:ru:Справка:Система_Поливанова. Если в японском использовать Е, то получится далеко от оригинала. Мы произносим Хокаге как Хокаг_е (где Е будет близко к русскому произношению слов: Гель, Геннадий, Гелиос, Герберт, то есть похожим на «ие» или «ie»), Тогда как в оригинале будет Хокагэ (тут уже никак не сказать Гэль, Гэннадий, Гэлиос, Гэрберт). Для сравнения можно привести два примера перевода Gandalf - Гендальф и Гэндалф. Процитирую Вадима Смоленского: «Все-таки тридцать три буквы - это не двадцать шесть». Если ты видишь японское слово написанное по ромадзи, и нем будет латинская Е, то можешь смело писать нашу русскую, родную Э. Уж прости за тираду. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 19:45, февраля 23, 2011 (UTC) У меня вопрос деликатный. Ты можешь расширения ставить, или нужно в вышестоящую инстанцию обращаться? Не помешало бы поставить как в английской версии парочку. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 23:19, февраля 23, 2011 (UTC) У буржуев установлены расширения: *LabeledSectionTransclusion (отмечаешь краткое описание статьи, после этого его можно добавлять в другие статьи) *Semantic Drilldown *Semantic Form Они силюно бы упростили задачу. (там еще похоже есть, но я хз, пальцем в небо тыкаю). И еще как ты смотришь на такие шаблоны в заголовке страницы? Что думаешь по этому поводу? --Dentor (talk) デントロ 10:45, февраля 24, 2011 (UTC) Да и не хотелось бы перегружать шапку. Правки Вукипедии подтвердили, что люди на них не смотрят, потому плашки аккуратные такие и маленькие. Но их можно и развернутыми держать. Расширения эти не только в Нарутопедии видел. Недавно стаффы пиарили семантические формы, по которым статьи можно создавать, месяца не прошло. А так, это действительно расширения Семантик вики. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 11:22, февраля 24, 2011 (UTC) Потому и советуюсь, что не все углядеть могу. А если так? Как думаешь, такое сообщение потянет? Like "Narutopedia", our collegue, we wish to improve our wiki. But we have no Semantic MediaWiki extension for fast and effectively working. We ask you to add this extension. Thanks in advance. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 11:44, февраля 24, 2011 (UTC) Вот что я имел в виду Чакра. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 14:06, февраля 24, 2011 (UTC) Новая часть Викии, которую нужно освоить. Вещь хорошая, но толком еще не разобрался как с ней работать. Отвал башки. Пока экспериментирую с формами. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 14:14, февраля 26, 2011 (UTC) немецкая наруто-вики @kuzura: можно спросить почему ты добавил на нашей главной станице ваш ru: и для чего это тебе/вам надо было? и вообще, как ты смог это сделать? :/ если же у тебя имеются какие то вопросы по поводу нашей википедии или еще чего, то можеш обратиться c этим ко мне. Johnny182 Смотри-ка, немецкого админа задело. «Да как это? Без моего ведома!» :) --Dentor (talk) デントロ 07:38, февраля 27, 2011 (UTC) Ну, вообще как-то странно: откатил межъязыковую ссылку, не поглядел на статус. Админ на вики с более 2000 статей, еще и русскоговорящий :). :во-первых @kuzura: мне мoжешь и по-русски отвечать, я по-русски разговариваю (ну если у меня грамматика хромает или ошибки, то не серчайте ^^) (сразу @Dentor: да никого ничто не задело, мы просто были удивлены как это cовсем новo-заригистрированый участник, а при его изменении нашей главной cтраницы он у нас cначало как таковой выивился, смог нашу homepage изменить, вот и все). Kuzura: это только после твоего ответа и шаблона на твоей странице в нашей вики стало понятно какие у тебя админскиe права. что касается твоего вопроса: о таких вещах как "interlanguage links" и т.д. у нас занимаются наши админы-бюрократы, поэтому насчет этого я ничего и не знаю/не знал. но все же ты бы мог сначало и предупредить, в oбсуждении там отписаться и т.п. ну да ладно, ничего-то страшного не случилось, все нормально. мы просто действительно сначало были удивлены как "обычный user" нашу HP изменить мог :) Johnny182 ЗЫ: Шаблон новый сделал. Пока экспериментальный, но запихал в Наруто --Dentor (talk) デントロ 09:40, февраля 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Нельзя?)Uchiha Madara da 10:53, марта 2, 2011 (UTC) :Ну если бы я хотел нормально работать тут, я бы работал, но не хочу, вы используете Поливанова и русские названия техник) Я просто исправляю мелкие ошибки)--Uchiha Madara da 11:07, марта 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Только в шаблонах вы впереди нас(--Uchiha Madara da 11:26, марта 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Ну это не на долго)) Я еще хотел спросить, почему вы пользуетесь русскими названиями техник и системой Поливанова?--Uchiha Madara da 11:39, марта 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ясно, но я не буду вдаваться в подробности) Кстати, кто создатель этой вики?)--Uchiha Madara da 12:08, марта 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ну он же один был бы тогда...) А давайте объеденим наши викии? О_о--Uchiha Madara da 12:23, марта 2, 2011 (UTC) Re; Объединение Ну так как на нашей Нарутопедии больше информации, думаю было бы лучше перенести всё туда, меньше работы будет... --Uchiha Madara da 13:11, марта 2, 2011 (UTC) :Хах, ну я не думаю что мы на это согласимся)Uchiha Madara da 13:35, марта 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Создатель конечно))Uchiha Madara da 13:58, марта 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Да я как то и не хотел этого) А создатель у нас Слим, я думал это не обязательно говорить ибо у нас только два Админа, я и создатель)--Uchiha Madara da 14:04, марта 2, 2011 (UTC) 牛乳 — коровье молоко %). --Dentor (talk) デントロ 14:04, марта 7, 2011 (UTC) Если самому учить не интересно, то обязательно спрашивать. В этом моя большая выгода :) - я ищу и учу. ЗЫ: На хаори написано 闘魂 — боевой дух. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 15:32, марта 7, 2011 (UTC) Работа совсем меня зохавала. :) Совсем руки не доходили, но сейчас вроде как посвободнее стал. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 06:10, апреля 20, 2011 (UTC) По иероглифам Если бы я японский знал, то было бы проще :). Спасибо за возможность подучить его еще, всегда рад помочь. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 17:40, апреля 20, 2011 (UTC) : :) --Dentor (talk) デントロ 07:48, апреля 25, 2011 (UTC) Просьба Большинство администраторов Наруто Вики '''стали заходить на эту Вики очень редко по этому прошу вас рассмотреть возможность дать мне полномочия администратора этой Вики чтобы я мог бороться с вандалами STARMEN 11:40, августа 31, 2011 (UTC) Я просто пока незнаю как именно расставлять ссылки. 灭 12:59, октября 24, 2011 (UTC) Спасибо 灭 13:11, октября 24, 2011 (UTC) А как стать админом А это ты отредактировал про Мадару А понятно просто там ошибка надо поправить план око луны не Мадары а Тоби а кто такой гато тот который город хотел взорвать чтоли Требуемые статьи Привет. Хотел спросить, по какому принципу генерируется список требуемых статей на главной, или это делается вручную? Faust-RSI 12:36, декабря 21, 2011 (UTC) '''Kuzura, я бы хотел вас попросить о расширении форума, а то хочется пообсуждать персонажей, техники, оружие, сражения и.т.д с другими людьми. :Насколько я понимаю принципы работы любой Вики, для обсуждений она не предназначена, Вии это НЕ форум. Форумов по Наруто в рунете полно - выберите на свой вкус.Faust-RSI 07:21, января 19, 2012 (UTC)